Defiance
by RSuave
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction arising from Margaret Mitchell's book 'Gone with the Wind'. No profit whatsoever has been derived from this work. SCENARIO: Scarlett has told Rhett about the baby. AFTER their discussion in the bedroom about her intensions to consult Mamie Bart and Rhett's resolute rejection of this idea.
1. Chapter 1

DEFIANCE

Part 1

DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction arising from Margaret Mitchell's book 'Gone with the Wind'. This fanfiction has been written for leisure purposes only and no profit whatsoever has been derived from this work.

SCENARIO: Scarlett has told Rhett about the baby. AFTER their discussion in the bedroom about her intensions to consult Mamie Bart and Rhett's resolute rejection of this idea.

The front door swung open with a bang. Looking up, heart pounding, Scarlett saw Rhett stride through the door way, fury and angry dread on his face. He saw Scarlett, sitting at the dining table, drink in hand. She was deathly pale, her face worn and sick-looking, her expression guilty.

Rhett steps towards her quickly, his animal-like expression scaring her. She knew he would be mad at her. Mad that she had disobeyed his instructions, that she had deliberately gone against his wishes. Black spots started dotting Scarlett's vision, and she clutched the front of her nightdress, struggling to stay conscious.

"What the hell have you done?" he asked. Receiving no response, he pulled her up roughly from her chair, keeping his hands on her shoulders. He shook her violently, out of control in a way she had never seen before. "Did you hear what I said? By god you've gone and... Answer me! What the hell have you done?".

The loud volume of his voice, and the roughness of his touch and the angry intensity of his expression were proving too much for her. The pain in her abdomen got more intense every time he shook her body. She wanted to tell him to stop shaking her, that she was going to faint, that her body didn't have the strength for this tonight. But she couldn't, she knew that only a truthful answer would satisfy him on this night.

"Yes, I did it. I... rid myself of the baby".

She heard his quick intake of breath, followed by a heavy silence. Rhett's eyes flickered with shock, dismay and, surprisingly, a terrible sadness. She found it difficult to meet his pained expression and turned her face away. More silence. Unable to stand any longer, Scarlett pulled herself away from Rhett's now limp hands and sat down heavily on a dining chair. She put her head in her hands and hid her face.

It was a long time before he spoke again. "Why?" he asked in a low, barely controlled voice.

Scarlett was mute. What explanation could she possibly offer him now? This was not the way she had planned it. The procedure Mamie Bart's had turned into a disaster. No one could get the bleeding to stop, and in the end they had no choice but to bring her home and to summon Dr Mead. The doctor had stopped the bleeding quickly, but obviously had not wasted any time in informing Rhett.

... Dr Meade would be horrified to find she was up. She was supposed to be on strict bed rest. She was not well enough to be up, but had craved a drink too much to stay in bed.

As though he had read her mind, Rhett picked up her brandy glass and threw the crystal glass violently at the opposite wall. The glass shattered into a million pieces, the fragment scattering on the dining room floor.

After a pause, he spoke again."My deceitful little cat, if there is one thing that I will regret for the rest of my life, it is that I did NOT handcuff you to my wrist". And with that he picked up her weakened body and silently carried her up the stairs

That's it for today- review for more! : )


	2. Chapter 2

DEFIANCE

Part 2

DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction arising from Margaret Mitchell's book 'Gone with the Wind'. No profit whatsoever has been derived from this work.

SCENARIO: Scarlett has told Rhett about the baby. AFTER their discussion in the bedroom about her intensions to consult Mamie Bart and Rhett's resolute rejection of this idea.

He remained mute as he carried her to their room. However, Scarlett could feel the tension in the muscles that held her, his heavy, laboured breathing.

Without a word he carried her to their bedroom and laid her on their bed. He removed her slippers roughly and covered her with the quilt. He crossed the room in long strides and pulled the bellpull. Prissie answered.

All of the anger he was feeling got vented on the unfortunate Prissie "I want to know who let my wife get up out of that bed and I want to know now".

Prissie, terrified by the dangerous undertone in Rhett's voice, replied "Lord Mist' Rhett, we thought she was sleepin' peaceful. Doctor Mead done tole us she had to stay in dat der bed-"

"Shut up. No more excuses or so help me I'll...Go get Dr Barnes- now." And with that, Prissie fled, scampering quickly down the stairs to the front door.

The atmosphere in the room was frosty as Rhett closed the door and, walking to his decanter of bourbon which he always kept in the room, poured himself a large drink. He swallowed it in one gulp and immediately poured himself another.

Looking at him, Scarlett saw the deep lines that wrinkled his brow, his straining, powerful body- unleashed, dangerous. Most of all, she noticed his expression, he looked shell-shocked, as thought all the air had suddenly been knocked from his body.

Scarlett turned her face away, her head pounding. Oh, how awful she felt. Her abdomen area felt like a throbbing band of pain. Her body felt depleted, as though all of its energy reserves had been exhausted. Ignoring the dizziness which again threatened to overcome her, she spoke.

"I don't need Dr Barnes. Dr Meade has already-".

He had crossed the room before she could finish. Hands on her upper arms, he lifted her slightly, raising the top half of her body up off the bed. "My dear, my self-control is teetering on the very brink. Don't push it over the edge".

Scared, Scarlett did not continue. After a moment Rhett released her and, picking up his drink again, walked to the fireplace to gaze broodingly into the fire.

Dr Barnes arrived presently and Rhett responded to his knock at the door. The doctor stepped in hurriedly "Mr Butler" he said in greeting.

Rhett nodded "It's my wife" he said, stepping aside and motioning the doctor towards the bed where Scarlett lay.

"The servants mentioned that you were poorly" the doctor said, walking over to the bed and seating himself in a nearby chair. "What seems to be the trouble-".

Scarlett opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't.

"She is- was- pregnant" Rhett said.

The doctor stopped, stethoscope in hand, and looked at Mrs and then Mr Buter in turn. Something was definitely off. The tension in the room was almost palpable. Deciding further conversation was unwise, he proceeded to methodically check Scarlett's blood pressure, temperature and heart rate. He gently pulled the bedclothes from Scarlett's body. Scarlett's hands were clutched tightly to her abdomen.

"If you'd allow me Mrs Butler, I need to examine you so that we can get to the bottom of this."

Reluctantly, Scarlett released her hands and moved them up to grasp the pillow beside her head. She bit her lip but could not help crying out as the doctor pushed and prodded her stomach area. In her pain she failed to notice the worry in Rhett's eyes, nor the hand he instinctively offered for her to clutch. The pain was severe and almost unbearable. The doctor moved to her ankles, pulling her legs and nightgown up to conduct a more intimate examination. After a few minutes of this, Scarlett's patience finally gave out and she jerked away, curling up into a foetal position and closing her eyes. Oh, how she wished she could just disappear!

"Please forgive me, Mrs Butler. I realise that that was not pleasant, but regrettably it had to be done".

"Is she going to be alright" she heard Rhett's hoarse voice ask.

"Yes, Mr Butler. She's lost a lot of blood, but she'll be alright".

Scarlett turned around to face them "Then the baby has definitely-..." she could not continue.

"Yes", the doctor said, finality in his voice. "Mr Butler... I take it you know... that this was done intentionally- that it was no accident".

Silence. "Yes" Rhett croaked.

"Mrs Butler, I hope you realise that you are lucky to be alive. So many women are not in your situation. So many well bred women have no idea about the effects-"

"She knew" Rhett said "Didn't you, my pet?". Their eyes locked, and he gave her a look full of angry bitterness. Without waiting for an answer, he turned to the doctor "Thankyou for coming doctor. It is good, at least, to know that my wife's health is safe. I'll see you out."

The door shut behind Rhett and the doctor, and she was thankful for the reprieve. What a nightmarish day. She did not know how she felt about...what she had done. But she knew Rhett would never forget it, much less forgive her for it. Why would he care so about the baby? Rhett had always seemed so self-sufficient. Even after they married, his lifestyle and sense of freedom had always seemed similar to that of a bachelor. Whilst faithful, he did what he liked, when he liked and did not seem restricted by traditional notions of marital life. He had never cared what she thought, or what she did for that matter. She herself had basked in the freedom that marriage to Rhett, the least restrictive of any of her husbands, had offered her. Until a few weeks ago when she had discovered she was pregnant...

It was too complicated. And she was too tired... Eyes dropping she fell into a heavy sleep.

Interested more posts? Send me review : )


	3. Chapter 3

DEFIANCE

Part 3

Thanks so much for your reviews everyone! I find them as fascinating as writing the story. It's so interesting to read all the different perspectives of Scarlett's character. My opinion has always been that it is... possible that she might have done something like this. Think about Scarlett. She's incredibly strong-willed, not very maternal, defiant, determined, often (though not always) selfish and frequently thoughtless. She is also capable of acting contrary to both her upbringing and public opinion. The big difference in this scenario is that she doesn't have Rhett egging her on! The interest in doing this story for me is (rather than focusing on the rightness or wrongness of the decision itself) to consider how the characters would react in this scenario. Awwww... I want to say more but don't want to spoil future chapters! Review on, everyone, I love hearing all your opinions.

DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction arising from Margaret Mitchell's book 'Gone with the Wind'. This fanfiction has been written for leisure purposes only and no profit whatsoever has been derived from this work.

SCENARIO: Scarlett has told Rhett about the baby. AFTER their discussion in the bedroom about her intensions to consult Mamie Bart and Rhett's resolute rejection of this idea.

Rhett did not cross the threshold of Scarlett's bedroom for several weeks. She knew he was about. At times, she would hear him outside her door, giving muffled instructions to the servants. Once she heard him stop Prissy at the door and insist that Mamie sit with her instead. Mamie complied and kept a sharp eye on Scarlett, nursing her slowly back to health. Scarlett submitted to Mamie's ministrations meekly, knowing that any non-compliance on her part would get back to Rhett. And this was not a good time to provoke Rhett.

Finally, after a couple of weeks, Dr Barnes finally declared Scarlett fit enough to go downstairs. She eagerly dressed in a loose day dress, a corset would be too painful to attempt. She decided that she would go downstairs alone to avoid Mamie fussing over her. When the servants went to lunch and the house was quiet, Scarlett slowly made her way out of her bedroom door and onto the hall. The long staircase seemed daunting but, determined, Scarlett clutched the banister at one hand and slowly descended the stairs. She paused at the bottom of the stairwell to catch her breath. Looking into the parlour, she was surprised to see Rhett standing there. He was looking out the window broodingly and she could hear Ella and Wade playing in garden. Turning, Rhett spotted her.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment. Overcome with emotion, a relieved, tender expression crossed his face. He walked to her quickly and placed his hands softly on her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Scarlett nodded, and he continued to stand there for a moment, running his hands gently down her arms.

"We need to talk" Rhett said, snapping abruptly out of his tender mood. He put his hand securely around her waist and steered her authoritatively to an armchair. He stood over her for a minute as she settled in the chair. She saw him jam his hands in his pockets. Scarlett felt torn, wanting to go but knowing she could not. They had to have this out and she could not avoid him forever.

"I'm going to ask you something" Rhett began slowly. "And there will be hell to pay if you don't give me a straight answer". The air was thick with the heaviness of the moment. "I asked you before why you did it. And now I want to know. Why did you do it?".

But still, she did not answer. "Answer me!" Rhett all but shouted. "Why did you ignore me and go ahead with your devious little scheme. God damn you Scarlett, you murdered our baby! You almost murdered yourself. I told you what could have happened- that I didn't want- You could've...".

But she still did not answer. Rhett's rage hit boiling point. He grasped Scarlett's chin and yanked her face towards his. "Am I so repulsive to you that you would obliterate any child of mine. Does your precious Ashley mean so much to you that you would murder your own baby to keep your ridiculous allegiance to him". For a moment Scarlett thought that he might hit her. He forced her to stand and marched her to the window, holding her tightly in front of him as he shoved her face up close to the glass. "Those are your children out there. Your children. Have a good look at them. Forget about me or your stupid Ashley. You have destroyed your own baby in your attempts to keep faithful to him". He shook her roughly "I could kill you".

Scarlett looked out the window where Wade and Ella were playing on the glass. Suddenly, something inside of her snapped. With a heart-wrenching scream she threw his arms off and shoved him away.

"Damn you!" she said. "Damn you and your stupid demands and your jealousy of Ashley. I didn't WANT the baby. I told you I didn't want any more, but you ignored me. You could have prevented this, but you chose not too. Oh, yes, Mamie Bart taught me other things too. There are many...ways to stop a baby before it even happens. I didn't know how to at the time, but you must have. I didn't know until it was too late. Easy for you to say I should have had the baby, what the women should do. You don't have too... Every time I am enjoying my life, something has to come along to turn it upside down! I hate it, I hate it. This is my life. When has my life ever been my own? First Charlie, then the war, my father, poverty, caring for all of my family, Frank and finally... I say NO!". Hysterically she screeched "I didn't want to end our baby, but I had no choice".

Rhett's pushed her to the wall with violence and stood over her. His hands upon her, his body forcing hers to the wall. He was all around her, everywhere. His grip made her arms ache. "You think you've got it so tough, you little trickster, you don't know the half of it. Do you know what it's like to watch your wife lusting after another man like a love-struck teenager? Do you know what it's like to live with a person and know that she would secretly prefer to be with someone else? That she would gladly have their baby, but not yours. Do you know what it's like to thirst for a person, every day and every night-". Abruptly, he ran his finger down her face and neck longingly, his tongue entering her mouth suddenly and with startling possessiveness. She cried out helplessly, the kiss shocked her and was so overpowering she could hardly breathe. She almost fainted, but he held her up. Finally, he finally drew away to give her air. Moving his hand to her chin, he forced her to look deep his eyes. Rhett's panting voice continued, more softly now. "Do you what is like to want some part, any part of that person to call your own?". Looking at her shocked expression, he smirked "Oh yes, my little ignoramus, I wanted our baby". He looked down, his expression defeated. Softly she heard him utter "And you've killed it".

Still catching her breath, she could not find the words to respond. For once, though, he did not seem to want a response from her. Taking her arm, he led her roughly out to the veranda overlooking the garden where Wade and Ella were attempting to climb a large tree. As if to punish her, he forced her into a wicker chair facing the playing children and strode out of the house.

Keep posting? Let me know! : )


	4. Chapter 4

DEFIANCE

Part 4

DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction arising from Margaret Mitchell's book 'Gone with the Wind'. This fanfiction has been written for leisure purposes only and no profit whatsoever has been derived from this work.

SCENARIO: Scarlett has told Rhett about the baby. AFTER their discussion in the bedroom about her intensions to consult Mamie Bart and Rhett's resolute rejection of this idea.

Later that night, she was surprised to see Rhett appear at the dinner table. He usually came and went as he pleased. It was rare for him to present at the table following one of their conflicts. She thought he usually dined elsewhere on such occassionals- the National, a bar- somewhere where the air wasn't so thick with her sulks and pointed glares.

Ella ran to him immediately to show him the daisy chain she had made. He picked her up, smiling lovingly into her round little face. Pained, Scarlett looked away.

After marvelling at her jewellery-making talents and giving her a quick squeeze, Rhett put the child down. He looked at his wife. "I didn't think you were up to dining with us, sweetheart" he said with icy coldness. So, he hadn't thought she'd be there. With his typical nonchalant air, he eased himself into a chair.

Ella transferred her attentions to Scarlett and scampered over to her. She attempted to climb onto Scarlett's lap to loop the necklace around her mother's neck. In the process she pushed her little hand into Scarlett's still tender abdomen. Scarlett gasped and shoved the child off roughly. She was about to smack the child lightly on the bottom when she caught Rhett's murderous glare. Swallowing, she let the child go and turned her attention back to her food.

The meal was awkward, but the children's babble continued for the next twenty minutes. They were almost finished when the doorbell rang. The front door open and they heard voices in hall. It was Pork.

"Mist. Rhett" he said "Mrs Butler's here to visit wid ya"

Rhett raised his eyebrows and gave Pork a quizzical look "Is that so? I was under the curious impression that she lived here".

"No Mist'Rhett. I is not talkin' 'bout Ms Scarlett. I is talkin' 'bout Mrs Butler, your ma".

Surprised, "My mother? You mean she's out in the hall?"

"Ya sir!"

Rhett got up immediately and wordlessly went out into the hall, where she heard his voice raised in greeting.

Scarlett's heart thumped. Good god! What awful timing. She did not feel like visitors tonight- though she had nothing against Rhett's mother personally. She had met Rhett's mother a few times, at their wedding and for the occasional visit. A sweet, dignified old women, Ms Eleanor had always treated Scarlett warmly. Nevertheless, Scarlett wished she hadn't come. She was not yet pain-free and the earlier scene with Rhett had left her feeling drained.

After a minute Rhett entered, Ms Eleanor in tow. "Look who has come to surprise us, darling" Rhett said mockingly, in a tone only Scarlett would detect. The children walked shyly up to Ms Eleanor, smiling and offering soft words of greeting.

Scarlett too rose, though more cautiously, still not quite trusting her body. Attempting to mask her discomfort, she smiled brightly. "Ms Eleanor" she exclaimed with all the enthusiasm she could muster. "How lovely to see you". She went over to Ms Eleanor and gave her the obligatory embrace and kiss.

Ms Eleanor looked at her daughter-in-law, holding her shoulders gently. Rhett's mother's eyes were sparkling with warmth and, to Scarlett's surprise, excitement.

"My dear, you look pale. But I would have to say...radiant in spite it all". She gave Scarlett a wink and went to sit in the dining chair Rhett pulled out for her.

"You've succeeded in surprising me, mama" Rhett said conversationally. "I had no idea you were planning a trip to Atlanta."

"I wasn't, but I was visiting friends nearby and on impulse decided to extend my trip to Atlanta. "

The adults exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes. The Ms Eleanor turned her attention to Rhett. "And how are you son?" she asked lovingly, brushing the back of his hair with her hand.

Rhett sighed, "I've been better" he remarked cryptically. "But we're forgetting our manners. You must be tired. Do you want me to show you to your room?".

Eleanor nodded in agreement. "The trip was longer than I expected. I hate to go up so soon, but I'm afraid I really must to get some rest. We'll talk in the morning".

"Of course" Rhett said, rising. "Pork" he said "Show Ms Eleanor into the spare room".

Pork looked uncomfortable. "The, ah, blue room, Sir?" he asked.

"Ah" Rhett said, understanding Pork's meaning. During Scarlett's recovery, Rhett had slept in the blue room, one of the two spare bedrooms in the house. Ostensibly, this was to allow her to recuperate undisturbed. The only other spare room in the house was a small room at the top of the stairs. Scarlett and Rhett had allocated this for the baby. Though, looking back, Rhett had been the main initiator- Scarlett had merely gone alone with it. Whilst not fitted out yet, it contained a crib and a few other items. He shuddered, imperceptibly. No way was he sleeping in that room tonight.

"Yes Pork, make up the blue room for my mother. If you need us, mama, Scarlett and I are in the room just down the hall". He ignored Scarlett's turned head and stricken glance.

"Thankyou dear. I will look forward to talking to both of you in the morning. We have so much to chat about". With a cheeky little smile, Ms Eleanor retreated upstairs. The children heeded Mammy's faraway call and obediently trotted off to bed.

There was silence in the Butler's dining room.

"Well, my dear, I do believe it is time for us to retire too". Without another word Rhett extinguished the lamps and headed upstairs. Scarlett waited for him to climb the staircase, unwilling for him to see her weakness. Once he was out of sight, she too climbed the stairs, slowly.

When Scarlett appeared in the doorway of their bedroom, she was short of breath, ghostly pale and looked like she was about to drop.

"For god's sake, you fool" Rhett muttered. Her obstinate attempt to walk up the stairs unaided was not lost on him. "Where will your stupid pride get you?".

He walked over to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown. Then he walked towards her, reaching out quickly to support her elbow as she stumbled.

Scarlett pulled her elbow out of his hand and took the nightgown from him. "I can do it" she said.

"The hell you can" Rhett said resolutely. He took the nightgown from her again, turned her around and proceeded to undo the buttons on the back of her dress. The dress dropped to the floor leaving her in a slip which was tied at the waist. As Rhett's hand moved to undo this tie, his hands brushed her stomach. Scarlett froze. Spellbound, Rhett's hands lingered there a moment, making slow circles on her stomach. Suddenly, he jerked his hands away as if burned.

"Damn you" he said under his breath. Without another word he viciously jerked the chemise off and pulled the nightgown over her head.

Sudden tears formed in Scarlett's eyes which she turned her head to hide. She walked over to the bed and climbed between the soft sheets. Rhett riffled around in his closet for awhile, returning in his pyjamas. Without further ado he pulled back the covers and joined her in the bed.

"Rhett" Scarlett said haltingly "I know you're angry but... we're still married. I'm still...fond of you. And I want us to move past this".

Rhett laughed bitterly "Oh, my dear. You are the perennial child. Selfish, defiant, ignorant...and utterly unaware of the cruelty you inflict on others. Sleep well, my dear". With that, he turned away from her, settling in for sleep.

Scarlett lay on her back, taking in Rhett's words. Guilt started to sink in. Perhaps she had been selfish to do what she did. But how could she have predicted the baby meant so much to him? A man like Rhett! How could she possibly have known?

She reached out to him, placing her hand on his strong, broad back, wanting to offer him comfort. At this moment, she realised, she wanted to comfort him. She wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him she was sorry.

"No, Scarlett" Rhett muttered, cold finality in his voice.

Realising that there was nothing she could do tonight, Scarlett withdrew her hand and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

If you've read it, I'd love to hear your reviews and thoughts ; )


	5. Chapter 5

DEFIANCE

Part 5

DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction arising from Margaret Mitchell's book 'Gone with the Wind'. This fanfiction has been written for leisure purposes only and no profit whatsoever has been derived from this work.

SCENARIO: Scarlett has told Rhett about the baby. AFTER their discussion in the bedroom about her intensions to consult Mamie Bart and Rhett's resolute rejection of this idea.

She awoke in the early hours of the morning. It was still dark outside, but she could hear birds starting their early morning call. She almost laughed when she looked over to Rhett's side of the bed. Habitually, they had gravitated towards each other during the night. Rhett hand was on her ribcage and his leg slung over hers. She looked at him, savouring the surprisingly rare opportunity to look at his sleeping face. Rhett generally fell sleep after her and was always up and about early. Sleepyhead Scarlett rarely bothered to stay awake long enough to look at him this way.

His handsome, brown, pirate-like face was both chiselled and savage. In sleep, however, his features were softened slightly, revealing the gentleness which she knew existed. She brushed a lock of hair affectionately from his forehead and traced his features. Softly, she ran her hand down his cheek.

He woke with a start and opened his eyes. His looked surprised for a moment. Then his gaze went to their bodies, intertwined and relaxed. Raising his eyes quizzically, he removed his arm and leg from her body, but kept his gaze on her.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning".

Rhett let out a yawn and rolled onto his back. He ran his hand over his face, and Scarlett could hear the scratch of early morning whiskers. They lay like that for a time, until Rhett roused himself.

"We'll have to entertain mama today".

"Yes".

"There's something I need to tell you".

"What?"

"I wrote to her to let her know her you were pregnant. As far as she knows, you still are".

Started, Scarlett half sat up, leaning on her elbow. "What do you mean?"

He looked at her. "Did you not understand me? I told her you were pregnant. Forgive me for wanting to share the wonderfully happy news with my own mother".

"But- but how are we going to-".

A malicious light danced in his eyes "Come, come, my dear. You are confident in your decision, are you not? Prove it. I give you the honour of breaking the news to my mother yourself. Given your irreproachable rationale, how could she possible hold a grudge? Only your callous husband is unfeeling enough hold the abortion against you!".

She recoiled at the word. "Perhaps we, we could tell her that there was an accident-".

His eyes changed and became hard as steel. "Oh no, my dear. You will tell her the truth. In fact, you will tell the truth to anyone and everyone who asks. I will not have you turn our unborn child's short life into a farce!"

"No, I won't do it!"

"Oh yes, you'll do it. Or, so help me, I will shut down the store, the mills and 'appropriate' any other property of yours that I can get my hands on. A husband's control over his wife's property is one of the great masculine perks of this century, my pet! Personally I don't give a damn about your property- but my child's life will be told the way it was. This is not a choice, Scarlett. You will do it, starting with mama. I hope it gives you some pleasure to destroy an old woman's only hope of a grandchild."

"Oh Rhett, I can't! What will she and everyone think of me? Why, I'll be-"

"Shunned? Quite possibly. "

Scarlett looked at him, horrified at his malicious cunning.

"Don't look so surprised Scarlett. I warned you that my slack-reigned approach to marriage was not without its spurs".

Thanks for the review again everyone! Keep in touch about what you think of this chapter! : )


	6. Chapter 6

DEFIANCE

Part 6

DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction arising from Margaret Mitchell's book 'Gone with the Wind'. This fanfiction has been written for leisure purposes only and no profit whatsoever has been derived from this work.

SCENARIO: Scarlett has told Rhett about the baby. AFTER their discussion in the bedroom about her intensions to consult Mamie Bart and Rhett's resolute rejection of this idea.

"Come look at this one, my dear" Ms Eleanor said, motioning her daughter-in-law towards a small stall in the market square.

It was Scarlett who had suggested the trip to the local markets. She was anxious to do something, anything, that would divert conversation away from the much anticipated pregnancy. Ms Eleanor had readily agreed to the trip, keen to see as much of Atlanta as possible. Rhett had not been fooled for a moment, she was sure. He knew how much she dreaded telling the old lady the truth. He looked at her with knowing eyes but obligingly agreed to come along. Why, she wouldn't be surprised if he was enjoying her discomfort!

Despite her tension, it was nice to be out in the fresh air. No longer did she have to stay in bed convalescing. They had decided to leave the children at home with Mammy. Finally, she could enjoy the freedom she had craved for months. She felt Rhett wrap an arm around her waist. Whether he did this to support her or to make sure she did not flee was uncertain. Nevertheless, she was glad for his strong arm.

"What is it, Miss Eleanor?" she asked, as they neared the old lady. As the couple drew alongside Miss Eleanor, Scarlett let out a soft gasp. Miss Eleanor was holding out a beautiful white baby's christening gown with beautifully intricate white lace designs.

"Scarlett, isn't it divine!" Miss Eleanor exclaimed. "It's expensive, of course, but I simply must buy it for you, my dear!". Beaming she looked happily at her son and his wife "My gift to both of you, in celebration of my grandchild-to-be!".

Scarlett was speechless, her body rigid with tension. Even Rhett seemed taken aback. They both looked at the market stall table, laden with baby goods, gowns and baby toys. A sad silence fell over the couple, and neither spoke.

"What is it, my dear Scarlett?" Miss Eleanor said, her brown wrinkled. "You are as pale as a ghost". Miss Eleanor tried to catch her son's eye, but Rhett's gaze was still on stall. "Perhaps we should sit down for awhile, Rhett. Scarlett looks as if she's about to faint. We can come back later when she's feeling better".

Snapping out of his own trance, Rhett looked at his mother and nodded in agreement. "There's a tea house around the corner. Come Scarlett" he said, pulling on his wife's arm.

Obediently, Scarlett followed her husband and his mother to the nearby tea house. They sat down in a corner table and ordered. Knowing she owed Miss Eleanor some kind of explanation, Scarlett began to apologise. "I'm so sorry if I shocked you Miss Eleanor. It was a lovely idea for a present, truly. It's just that I...we can't accept it. You see... The truth is..." she couldn't go on. Oh, how she wanted to just escape!

Under the table, she felt Rhett's hand clamp down around her wrist. He wasn't letting her go anywhere. Turning towards him, she saw Rhett's face was as expressionless as it was unmoveable. Oh, why did he have to be so mean? Why couldn't she just tell Miss Eleanor that the baby had died in an accident and be done with it! She could say that she had fallen down the stairs, anything other than the truth! She narrowed her eyes, hating him.

Watching the curious exchange between her son and his wife, Miss Eleanor grew more concerned. "Evidently, something has happened since I last saw you both. What is it? Are you not both happy about the baby?".

Never one to back down when cornered, Scarlett mustered her courage and forced herself to look Miss Eleanor in the eye. When she spoke her words were blunt and devoid of emotion. "There is no baby any more Miss Eleanor. I didn't want it. So I ended it. On purpose. "

Silence. Miss Eleanor looked from Scarlett's stony face to Rhett's blank one. She had never been so shocked. Speaking out loud, she muttered "But- I don't understand it... Rhett- you were so overjoyed when you told me. I'd never seen you so happy. But now you two tell me you both decided to-".

"No. Rhett had nothing to do with it. I did it myself. Rhett knew that I was... considering it, but he thought he had talked me out of it. It was my decision. Mine alone".

When Rhett finally spoke his voice was low and boiling with angry resentment. "But it was NOT just your choice to make, you blind fool!". Standing abruptly, he regarded his mother with sympathy, "I'm sorry Momma. I'm sorry for raising your hopes of a grandchild as much as I am for my wife's idiocy. I know how disappointed you must be. But you had to know the truth." Turning his attention to Scarlett he declared "I'm going for a drink, my dear. Don't wait up".

"Rhett don't-" Scarlett protested. But Rhett was gone.

The two women remained in silence for awhile, both deep in thought.

"Scarlett" Miss Eleanor managed finally "Did you have any idea how much that man wanted your baby?".

Scarlett felt mortified. "No" she said, and, to her surprise, Scarlett began to cry.

That's it for today everyone! Please review! It keeps me motivated! : )


	7. Chapter 7

DEFIANCE

Part 7

DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction arising from Margaret Mitchell's book 'Gone with the Wind'. This fanfiction has been written for leisure purposes only and no profit whatsoever has been derived from this work.

SCENARIO: Scarlett has told Rhett about the baby. AFTER their discussion in the bedroom about her intensions to consult Mamie Bart and Rhett's resolute rejection of this idea.

Oh, what a relief to be back in her room! Scarlett strode to their walk-in-wardrobe, shedding her gloves, hat and shawl as she went. What an awful day! Ms Eleanor had seemed completely scandalised, dismayed and appalled by her revelation. Her mother-in-law's good breeding and gentile nature had prevented her from blaming Scarlett outright for the loss of her grandchild. However, Scarlett had felt judged and could almost feel the heavy weight of the old lady's disapproval.

... How different Miss Eleanor was from her son. Oh, Rhett had been appalled and dismayed by the abortion alright, but not scandalised. He didn't care that she had broken one of their society's rules, that she had ignored convention and the teachings of Southern life. No, these things simply didn't matter to him. What he did care about was simply the fact that his baby was gone.

... His baby. Scarlett realised she hadn't thought about that when she had put an end to the pregnancy. She had thought about Rhett alright- but had focussed only on his fury when he discovered her deception. She had not sat down to think about the fact that he was the father of this child. She had robbed him of his chance of fatherhood. She had ended his baby at the same time she had ended hers.

Scarlett's mind wandered back to her tea house conversation with Miss Eleanor. Miss Eleanor had expressed her disapproval of Scarlett's decision in no uncertain terms. Her aunts would be horrified if they knew, Miss Eleanor tutted. Well brought up ladies simply didn't do such things. The dangers involved, the indignities of the procedure... it was all too ghastly to contemplate. After awhile, Miss Eleanor seemed to calm down a bit, becoming more pensive.

"Scarlett" Miss Eleanor had said "I'm sorry, my dear, but I simply do not understand. What was worrying you so about this baby? You had the means to support it, your health, a beautiful home and a husband who loves you more than anything on this earth. He wanted this baby so. I'll never forget the day Rhett told me. It was that time he had to go to Charleston to check on those investments. You remember, he dropped in to visit with me for a few days? Well, I was trying to convince him that the two of you should move permanently to Charleston. It's such a beautiful city, the city Rhett was raised in. When he refused, I of course asked him why. He smiled and looked... I've never seen him look that way. His expression was... so incredibly proud and happy- that's the only way I can describe it. He told me you were pregnant with his baby and that Charleston society would be too restrictive for you during the pregnancy. He said he knew pregnancy made you feel caged and he wanted to make things easy for you".

"Really?" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Oh yes. But then, he's always been devoted when it came to you. It has been an extraordinary experience to witness my son's feelings for you. I never would have thought it of Rhett. Ever since he was a boy he always did his own thing, went his own way. He was his own person in everything he did, and was successful in anything he chose to turn his hand to. But there seemed to be so few things in life that he cared about, really cared about. He didn't care what his father, Charleston society or girls thought of him. Oh, there were girls, of course, but not one who seemed to have any sort of hold on him. That all seemed to change when he met you. From the minute he told me about you, I could see it in his eyes. I have never seen him so besotted with anything or anyone. He loves you so, Scarlett. Whilst he likes children, I don't think he would have chosen to have children with any other woman. He wanted your babies though. What you have done, my dear, could very likely break his heart."

Scarlett swallowed, remembering her guilt at Miss Eleanor's words. The chiming of the grandfather clock in the hall startled her out of her reverie. Goodness, how long had she been daydreaming? Scarlett picked up her hairbrush and brushed her hair briskly in a no nonsense fashion. Rhett's mother thought Rhett loved her- but what did Miss Eleanor know? After all, Miss Eleanor had hardly seen Rhett for years and years following his exile from Charleston. She was just a sentimental old lady who had been fooled by Rhett's feigned chivalry towards his wife. Still, Miss Eleanor's words did make Scarlett wonder...

Why wasn't Rhett here? Surely he should be back by now? How much could one man drink? It was unlike him to miss out on the chance to visit with his mother. Was he alright? Scarlett yearned for him to come home and, to her surprise, realised that she was worried about him.

And then she remembered something else. India Wilkes, eyes cunning and lips twisted into a smirk, staring at her from a nearby table at the tea house. How long had she been there and how much had India heard?

Thanks for your comments everyone : ). The more reviews I get, the more they get me thinking and the quicker I can write! : )


End file.
